DE 103 13 330 A1 discloses the weighted combination of two microphone signals MS1 and MS2 from microphones M1 and M2, thereby enabling the effect of an acoustic interference signal on the reception of a directional microphone system to be suppressed on a direction-dependent basis.
EP 1 307 072 A2 discloses a hearing aid with three microphones wherein a delay element is connected to one of the microphones. This arrangement is designed to prevent interfering acoustic effects during turn-on, turn-off or switching processes.
Publication EP 1 367 856 A2, however, also discloses an apparatus and a method for electrical feedback reduction in hearing systems. For this purpose an amplifier apparatus is proposed which, in addition to an amplifier device having an acoustic and an inductive input, has two separate compensation paths. In the first compensation path, a first filter device acts to compensate acoustic feedback and in the second compensation path a second filter device acts to compensate inductive feedback. In this way the two very different feedbacks can be individually compensated without using a complex common filter.